Dirty Mind
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: It's summer. It's hot. And Akashi Seijûrô is horny. One-Shot. Akashi/OC.


**Dirty Mind**

He was about to snap. Akashi was usually a pretty composed man. He always thought things through before acting. He didn't let his instincts speak for him instead of his head. But for once in his life, he was seriously considering acting on a whim and, to be honest, his lust would be the one controlling his moves. It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining on his face, the sweat ran down his neck as he fanned himself for some fresh air, since it seemed that the breeze decided to take a break for the entire day. In his uniform, he was melting. The air was so humid he could literally feel it trying to get past his skin. And if by the end of the day he didn't get the chance to cool down, he was sure his skin would start to fall off. However, at the moment, he had more.. _urging_ issues..

Takahiro Suzumi was his current problem. Just as he was, she was dying under the hot sun. Her cheeks were red, her black hair messy from her hand constantly running through it. She was numbing on a popsicle she bought during lunch while her free hand fanned herself. Once in a while, she would do the same with her skirt or her shirt, thus showing just enough skin to make his heart skip a beat or two. If it was just that alone, fine, but the way she was eating that food of hers wasn't helping one bit. And the hot weather was playing with his patience.

His eyes avidly followed the course of her tongue as she circled the tip of her treat. He could just imagine this sweet pink part of her teasing him as she taste the tip of his member. Her cheeks would be flushed since she was embarrassed, but she'll have a sweet smile on her face. The redhead closed his eyes as a shiver climbed up his spine. A proper gentleman wasn't supposed to have such thoughts, but his imagination was running wild and he didn't want to stop it. For some time now, she had strange effects on him. He started to have urges he didn't had not too long ago. He didn't even knew he had such lust inside of him. It was like his libido took control of his body and reclaimed some flesh to please himself. _Her_ flesh.

Suzumi was a strange teenage girl. She seemed to be a refined young woman who was both smart and polite, when in fact she was just a shy girl who loved to spent all her time reading on the roof of the school. The first time he talked to her, he noticed she was reading a strange book. When he asked her what it was, she instantly turned red, hid the book while trying to make an understandable sentence, failing miserably. He found out later that she was in fact reading a yaoi book. And not an innocent one. So she was a shy girl who was secretly a pervert. A small smile appeared on his lips. That was definitely a thing he found interesting about her. Even though she never seemed interested in others, always being by herself, she wasn't antisocial whatsoever. She just prefered to be alone. Always quiet, reading her (naughty) books, she was truly fascinating for the young heir. He couldn't help himself the first time he went her way. He wanted to know more about her. Her hobby, what she liked, what she hated, _what kind of person she was interested in_. It was purely for his curiosity, nothing more. Yup, just that. It's not because he liked her! Really!

..Alright, maybe he liked her a _little_. But she couldn't know. Not yet. He wanted to make sure she liked him back before even considering confessing.

"Akashi-kun? Are you alright? You seem.. distracted."

The young man slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. She stopped eating the icy treat and looked concerned. He smiled at her.

"The heat is just getting to me."

She sighed.

"Tell me about it. I feel like I'm swimming in my own sweat! " She complained.

Once again, she lifted her skirt up and down to cool herself. Akashi followed her hand and got a glimpse of her red lacy underwear. He licked his lips, his blood going straight downstairs. Completely oblivious, she read his action for something else.

"I could have brought you something refreshing earlier if you asked me, you know."

He looked up and smiled again, not answering. At this stage, it wasn't just the heat that was getting to him. His body burned with irritation, and want. He wanted her. So bad. If only she knew what she was doing to him..

Her popsicle returned to her awaiting lips slightly parted. She put it in her mouth a couple of seconds before biting a part off. Again, his imagination ran wild.

 _Her lips lightly made contact with his tip. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, but he wasn't complaining, so she thought she must do it right. A little bit shy at first, she started to move her head up and down his length, her tongue licking as she grew in speed. Akashi groaned quietly as his head hit the silky white pillow. Unconsciously, his fingers wrapped around her hair and pulled softly. God, her moist mouth felt_ so good _around his member. Suddenly, her teeth nipped gently on his skin. He felt himself shiver uncontrollably. He was close, so close. He didn't want to come like that. Not yet. The fun was only just starting._

 _He yanked her head back, making her yelp out of surprise. A malicious smirk illuminated his face as he reversed their position. She was the one on her back now. His eyes hungrily stared at her naked body. Her snow white skin seemed to shine in the night, due to the sweat covering her delicious body. He licked his parted lips, desire and pure lust burning in his iris. Under him, she whimpered at his intense gaze. He was going to eat her._

" _Say my name." He lowly grunted as he grazed her collarbone with his teeth. She moaned out his name._

" _A-Akashi-kun.."_

" _My first name." He commended._

 _He sucked on her delicate skin. A surprised cry escaped her lips._

" _Seijûrô..."_

 _Satisfied, Akashi continued his course down her body, where he could make her moan and cry out his name all night.._

'-shi-kun.' 'Akashi-kun.'

"Akashi-kun!"

Surprised by her sudden voice, the basketball captain left his fantasies and went back to reality. He saw a hand shake in front of his eyes. His female friend was trying to bring him back from dreamland. He blinked to get his thoughts together before finally looking at her.

"Didn't you heard? The bell already rang!"

She got up, straightened her skirt and walked toward the school building. She quickly noticed that he wasn't following, though. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"Aren't you coming? We'll be late for class." She said, matter of factly.

He nodded and got up himself. She moved again when she was sure he was right behind her. Akashi couldn't help but smile as he watched her go. His mind wasn't totally cleared from his reverie yet. He had to focus on something else to calm himself down before class. He ran his hand through his hair and his gaze dropped to his feet. His eyes landed on his pants. He immediately stopped walking.

"Go on ahead without me. I have to go to the bathroom."


End file.
